


Come Here

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't exactly sure how he came to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Vieni Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654329) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:**[](http://inspired-being.livejournal.com/profile)[ **inspired_being**](http://inspired-being.livejournal.com/)    
> When I had this idea, born from this imagine of Merlin sprawled on a bed, calling Arthur, and of Arthur reflecting briefly on his life, the idea seemed nice... I don't think it came out very well. I hope you'll like it all the same!

“Arthur, come here.”

Arthur isn't exactly sure how he came to be there.

Well, he knows exactly when his life really began and what happened that day, the day his life changed; the day he met _Merlin_. He remembers everything that happened after it. He even remembers the blank spots where there was someone else who did what needed to be done when he couldn't.

He didn’t know every little detail of what happened in those moments, but Merlin filled in the gaps. Yet even though he knows them in a very detached, impersonal way, it doesn't mean that he can use them to _know_.

Knowing the facts isn't enough. His brain can't seem to be able to form a pattern that links everything and gives him an explanation, or a revelation, about the course his life took.

He knows and at the same time he can't grasp how he came to be in this exact moment; the moment where he will have what he’s always wanted. Or, at least, something that could be fulfilling; could be what he has always wanted: happiness.

Yes, because he is happy. Even if there's still a small part missing.

He has everything; he's King, His people are well and the Kingdom is prospering.

Morgana is with him again. Reminding him, every time he needs it, that he's just a man trying to do what needs to be done. For his people; his Camelot.

Guinevere is still his friend. Even after everything... after his error in judgment of his feelings for her (she was – _is_ – a perfect choice for a Queen, she's just not his Queen, fortunately), her incapacity to say what she wanted, of choosing with determination (she had always loved Lancelot more, there's no point in denying it), but fortunately Arthur and her did nothing irreparable.

Then, Arthur finally realised it could never work. Thank the gods he had seen it.  
And now she's happy with Lancelot, who came back after being summoned by Camelot's new King.  
Arthur now has at his back one of the two people he trusts the most with his safety.

And then there's Merlin; loyal, sweet Merlin, who patiently waited until everything was in order before demanding what he had always wanted: Arthur.

 

And Arthur can't believe that now Merlin is sprawled on his bed, demanding his attention, his kisses.

Everything is too much and Arthur doesn't think that he can be – that he deserves to be – this happy.

His happiness, his devotion, his love shines in his eyes and everything is mirrored in Merlin's.

“Arthur, come here.”

Merlin calls to him again, arms outstretched. Arthur lets himself go to the warlock, lets himself have him in this moment, and for eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 14th, 2010


End file.
